Reborn
by Sai-Katana
Summary: movie verse V is dead, two years later Evey still mourns the death of her friend. Unknown to her that V has been given the chance to be reborn anew, and he's a lot closer than she thinks...
1. Chapter 1

Reborn 

He awoke in an endless pure white room. There was mist all around up to his waist. He reached up… the mask was gone. Frantically he searched for it, but it was to no avail.

_Where am I? Is this heaven?_

"V." said a sudden male voice. It echoed all around him. He turned and searched high and low for the source of the voice. "Who are you?" He calmly asked as he searched the room. "V." It said again. "I ask again, who are you? How is it you know my name?" He asked again, slight irritation in his voice. Then, there was a bright light as the voice came again, "I'm right here V."

V shielded his eyes from the bright light. Slowly, he lowered his hand as his eyes adjusted to it. "Are-are you God?" He asked a bit amazed. "Yes I am. Tell me V, where do you think you belong?"

"I-I don't know honestly. I've killed, but I've helped."

"Tell me; is there someone precious to you? Someone you want to see again?"

At this V lowered his head and gulped slightly. _Evey… _He nodded slightly, "Yes there is." He closed his eyes as if to stop the tears that were threatening to fall down his cheek. The sudden image of Evey's tears as he lay dying in her arms came to mind. The effort to stop his tears ceased as it flowed freely down his face and he sobbed softly.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see a man's face. He was in awe at how beautiful and handsome the face was. "My son," He said, "I shall give you one chance, to be born anew again. You're business has not yet been fulfilled back at your home. You shall be born into a new body, but you will have all your memories from this life. When you are through, I shall come to you again in your sleep. Do you accept my son?"

The sudden thought of being able to see Evey again excited him so much that he was not in the least bit curious as to what it is that he did not complete. "Yes. I accept Lord." He replied almost eagerly, yet calm. God nodded and stepped back as the light surrounded V and transformed his body into a new one.

When he awoke, he saw that he was in one of his own masks, cape and hat standing before Parliament as his train blew the building up. All around him he could see the people of London who stood beside him. He smiled to himself, _Thank you London… thank you so much._ He then looked up at the sky, _Thank you Evey. I owe you everything._

Nobody noticed as the man walked away.

Nobody noticed the tears of happiness that flowed down his cheek.

Evey tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having it again, the nightmare that has been haunting her since that day when V lay dieing in her arms. It started out the same as always. V had given her everything that he held in his possession. He turned away to walk to his death and she tried to stop him with a kiss. But he turned away and when he came back, he was bleeding so heavily that he would die within minutes. He finally confessed his love to her, and then he died. Evey wept and wept, but V was gone. She can never see him again.

But, then the dream changed. This had never happened before. V's body disappeared from her. As if he was dust being blown away by the wind. Then, there was a very bright light. Evey stumbled back onto her back and shielded her eyes with both her hands. "Evey…" Said a man's voice, a voice she knew all too well. Her eyes widened as she removed her hands and stared straight into the light. "V?" She asked, "Is that really you V?" In the light, she saw that the outline of man stood before her. The man replied, "I will always be there for you Evey. You may not know it, but I'm watching over you."

With that, he began to walk away. Frantic, Evey reached out her hand to him. "V no! Please don't leave me! I love you V please don't leave me again!" But he was gone.

Evey woke with sweat soaking her brow and shirt. She breathed heavily and placed her hand on her chest as if to stop her heart from beating so fast. _V? Was that really you?_ She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and looked all around her new home. V's books were in the same place as they were. Evey didn't want to rearrange anything that V had placed. To her, it was the last thing she had to remind her of him. She looked at her table by her bed and saw one of his masks sitting carefully on it.

Like most of London, she too had received one of the masks on November the 5th. She stood from her bed and went to sit at her table. She picked up the mask and held it in her hands. It's been two years since that fateful day when he died. Last year on November the 5th, she had celebrated by watching the _Count of Monte Cristo _and listening to Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture. She even recited the poem that she heard him say the night he destroyed the Old Bailey.

It's the 1st now; the 5th is not too far away. She set down the mask and walked out of her room towards the kitchen. On the way she pushed a button on the jukebox and _Cry me a River_ began to play. As she ate her breakfast, she pondered about her dream. It was different from all the others. What could it possibly mean? She looked at her clock and it was a quarter to eight. _Victor's going to be wondering where I am._ She thought. She stood and walked back to her room to get dressed.

Victor was a co-worker of hers. After the incident, Inspector Finch recommended that Evey work with him in the police department. She didn't do much, she was only his clerk. Victor was an investigator as well. He had been very kind to Evey and liked her for her. Unlike the others who were only interested in the facts and details of V. They knew that she was the one that had spent the most time with him. And frankly, it started to get on her nerves.

She and Victor had started out as acquaintances, but slowly it grew into friendship. Now she and Victor are so close that people swear that they are an item. Evey always makes up an excuse and says that they are best friends and nothing more. In truth, Evey couldn't imagine herself with anyone else but V. You would think that after two years she would be over it, but she wasn't.

She surveyed herself in the mirror one last time before grabbing her purse and coat and walked outside.

On the streets, repairs were underway for the new house of Parliament. They decided to make it bigger, and the damage caused by the explosion was so sever that nearly 200 men were working on it to make it better and more resistant.

She walked past them avoiding all contact. In front of the coffee shop, she could see Victor waiting for her. She smiled, as she greeted him. It wasn't that Victor wasn't a great man or anything, in fact he was a very kind man and handsome to boot. His brown eyes matched perfectly with his tan skin and black hair. His hair fell below his earlobes, his smile was always bright and cheerful, and the man was very well built. With those broad shoulders and strong arms, Victor was indeed muscular, but he was lean so he didn't have the look of one of those ugly weight lifters you see on television.

"Good morning Victor!" greeted Evey happily. Victor smiled, "Hello Evey! When will you tell me where you live so I can pick you up instead of waiting forever for you?" Evey laughed, "No way in hell am I ever going to tell you or anyone else."

"Ms. Mysterious as always. Now, shall we go to work before we get in trouble with the boss?"

Victor offered his arm and Evey smiled as she slipped her hand in the crook of his arm. Together they hailed a cab and were on their way to work. Inside, Evey rested her elbow on the door handle as she rested her chin on the back of her hand. She had a far off look on her face. Victor noticed and grew somewhat concerned. "Evey?" He asked, "Are you ok? You seem troubled today, is there something you need to talk to me about? You know I'm here for you."

"Hm?" said Evey as she snapped out of her trance-like daze. She shook her head, "Oh no. I just have several things on my mind. Nothing you need to worry about." Victor wasn't convinced, "Come on Evey. I've known you for two years now, I know you better than that." Evey smiled, "Honestly it's nothing! You don't have to get so worked up over me I'm fine!" Victor sighed; he knew that once Evey made up her mind she wouldn't change it.

The car pulled over at the station and the two stepped out. Victor paid the driver and the two went inside. Once inside Evey headed straight towards her desk while Victor met up with some colleagues. She immediately sat herself down and began to engulf herself in her work. Two hours passed by then Victor came to her desk. "Evey, after work would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" Evey sighed, "I don't know Victor. I'm really busy tonight and I have some work I have to do at home." Victor reached out and he placed his hand on top of hers, "Evey, you work too hard. It's not healthy for you. Just for one night I want you to have fun so please, come with me tonight." Evey sighed, she still seemed reluctant. "I-I don't know Victor." He smiled, "I do. Please meet me in front of _La Lanterna_ tonight." She sighed, "Ok, but only for a little while." Victor smiled and walked off. Evey looked unsure and nervously tapped her pencil on her desk. Victor saw her and smiled to himself.

That night, Evey was putting the finishing touches on herself. She wore a midnight blue dress with sparkles to make it look like the night sky, it stopped just below her knees, the top was cut so that she only showed the tiniest bit of cleavage, and it was sleeveless so Evey decided to wear a black silk shawl around her shoulders. Evey's hair had grown back, but it was not as long as it used to be. It reached only to her shoulders and no further. She had curled it and left it down. Her black heels completed the outfit and she had decided not to wear stockings. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror and nodded in approval. On her vanity table, she saw the mask and picked it up once again.

She stroked it lovingly and smiled to herself. _Oh V…_ She set it down and began to slowly walk out the door. She felt like she was betraying him in some way.

_Perhaps, maybe it is time to finally move on._

Victor arrived early and stood outside the entrance waiting for Evey. He wore a black tuxedo with a red rose pinned to the front. He put his hands in his coat pockets and looked up at the starlit sky. _How long has it been since I last looked at the night sky like this?_ He sighed contently, closed his eyes and breathed in the night air. He didn't hear Evey walk up beside him. "Victor? Are you alright?" She asked. Victor snapped out of his dream-like stage and faced her. "Oh I'm sorry Evey. My, you look absolutely stunning!" He offered his arm, "Shall we proceed to dinner?" Evey smiled as she held his arm, "Why yes I would be delighted!" The two walked inside and Victor talked to the host, "Cunningham for two." The host nodded, "Ah yes we've been waiting for you. If you would please follow me your table is ready." Victor nodded and gave Evey a pat on the hand and smiled.

They followed the host outside onto the patio. There was a table in the center of the area with candles already lit and a bottle of wine waiting for them. "May I take your coats?" The host asked. It took Evey several minutes to register what the host had said. Victor tapped her on the shoulder, "Evey? Would you like to give your coat to the host?"

"Oh! Oh yes I'm sorry here you go." Victor also handed him his coat and sat down across from Evey. "A waiter shall be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Victor replied. Evey was in awe that Victor would go this far on their first actual date. "Victor this is amazing!" She said as she looked around. Victor smiled, "Do you like it? I hope it is not too much."

"Oh no it's perfect! How were you able to do this?"

"Let's just say that I'm friends with the manager."

It was then that Evey noticed the rose on his suit. "That rose..." She said. "Hm? Ah yes do you like it?" asked Victor as he adjusted it slightly. _That rose…where have I seen it before?_ Evey pondered.

Then it hit her.

"Victor? That wouldn't happen to be a Scarlet Carson would it?" she asked. Victor smiled, "Why yes it is! I'm surprised that you know your flowers Evey."

"Yes…"

"May I ask how?"

"A friend of mine used to grow them."

"Are you inquiring to that terrorist V?"

"He wasn't a terrorist!" snapped Evey angrily. Victor leaned back from Evey's angry outburst. "I-I'm sorry." Evey lowered her head in embarrassment and covered her face with both her hands. "No no I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that I'm sorry." Victor reached over and took one of her hands. Evey looked up into Victor's eyes and he could see that tears were beginning to form. He immediately felt a sharp pang of guilt and some comfort, "Evey, I apologize. Can you forgive me?" Evey sniffed and wiped away one tear that fell with her other hand, "No, it's my fault. I-I just can't stand it when people call him a terrorist when he really wasn't. He was good man with a wonderful dream." Victor swallowed quietly before asking her, "Evey, can you please tell me what he was like?" Evey thought for a second. _Victor's my best friend. I suppose there is no harm in telling him._ "Well," she started as Victor let go her hand and sat back in interest, "I suppose if there was one word I could use to describe him, I would have to say 'Magnificent'. Actually, I don't believe there is a word extravagant enough to describe him. He was a genius. His knowledge of weaponry and literature always baffled and amazed me." Victor nodded, "He sounds like a very intriguing person."

"Oh he was, although he does have his bad points like any other person."

"Such as?"

"There was a, shall we say 'lesson' he taught me. It was rather harsh what he did."

She didn't see it, but Victor shrunk away at that remark and began to look uneasy.

"But," she continued as a dreamy look appeared in her eyes, "I'm thankful that he did. I'm not afraid anymore thanks to him. I just wish that I could've saved him. I couldn't stop him when he-he…" her voice trailed off as she broke into sobs once again. Victor stood from his chair and kneeled in front of her. He cupped one side of her face and whispered, "Evey, you loved him didn't you? I can see it in your eyes." Evey nodded as Victor held her in his arms and she cried into his chest. The host came up, "Is there something wrong sir?" Victor shook his head and host was off. Evey looked up, "I'm so sorry Victor. This has to be your worst date ever."

"There is no need to be sorry Evey. You are hurting and right now I regret having brought you here on this date but not for the reason you think. You must feel like you are betraying him by being here with me."

"No no I'm fine. Can we just forget this happened and continue with our dinner?"

Victor looked at her unsure, "Are you sure that's what you want?" Evey nodded, "I'm sure."

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. By the end of the night the dinner date ended up being a success and the two walked to the cab in smiles. "I'm so full. That dinner was delicious!" said Evey happily as she entered the cab with Victor behind. He smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, you have to least let me take you home."

"No no! I told you I'm not letting you or anybody else know where I live. I'll show you where you can drop me off."

"But what if you get hurt? I won't forgive myself if you do."

"No need to worry Victor I can take care of myself."

He dropped her off near an alley. He looked around as if to make sure that no one else was around, "Are you sure it's safe for me to drop you off here?" Evey laughed at how concerned her friend was, "Yes I'm quite sure. I know how to defend myself Victor." Victor smiled, "If you say so." He gave Evey a quick friendly hug before going back in the cab. She waved goodbye as the cab drove away. She turned, wrapped her coat more securely around her and began to make her way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note:** i wanna thank all the people who reviewed my story. thank you so much so i'm writing some more.

**disclaimer:** sadly i do not own V for Vendetta otherwise if i did the ending would be something like my story!

Victor was in his bathroom brushing his teeth. He only had a towel around his waist as he had just got done taking a shower. He turned on the TV in the living room to BTN. The reporter came on, "There was another kidnapping today, several people disappeared from their homes while they slept. Here is a witness." A young teenager appeared on screen and her eyes were red and puffy probably from crying. "My mother and father were asleep in their bed." She sobbed, "I heard someone come in so I got up to see what was going on. And then…" The girl stopped as she started to sob again. The reporter appeared on screen again, "Police still have no leads on who it is that has been kidnapping these people. More news on this as it develops." Victor turned off the TV and finished brushing his teeth. He stood before his window with his hands in his robe pockets and stared out into the night sky. The moonlight bathed him as he walked towards his dresser. He opened the cabinet and smiled.

Evey slipped on her nightdress and crawled into bed. _The dinner wasn't so bad. I actually enjoyed it._ She thought to herself. As she started to crawl under the covers, she heard the jukebox playing softly. Confused she stood and cautiously made her towards the Shadow Gallery's living area. _I could've sworn that I turned it off._ Normally in a situation like this, the old Evey would've been frightened out of her wits. But, thanks to V she was no longer afraid. She grabbed a nearby pole that she found in his room and held it up against her chest. She quietly walked out of her room and backed up against the wall as she made her way towards the music. She turned and saw who was standing over the jukebox with his hands resting on it. Evey dropped the pole and her face was a mix between shocked and happiness. "V." She said her voice cracking and tears of happiness began to fall. The figure turned and he faced her with the grinning Guy Fawkes mask. "Hello Evey." He said calmly. Evey staggered towards him as the tears fell down her face, "V? Is that really you?" V nodded, "It is me Evey. You're not dreaming." Evey laughed and ran into V's arms holding him so tight afraid that if she let him go he would be blown away like in her dream.

V was a bit surprised at first, but then slowly wrapped his arms around her as well and he rested his masked face in the crook of her neck. Behind the mask, V was crying tears of joy. Evey looked up at him, "Where have you been all this time?"

"I've been busy my dear."

Evey became a bit angry and pounded on his chest somewhat hard and cried, "Why did you leave me! If you were alive all this time, how come you didn't come back to me!" She fell to the ground with V supporting her. She cried harder and buried her head into his chest. "Why?" She whispered. V immediately felt guilty, he didn't like to see Evey cry. Every time he did, he felt as if his heart was breaking. He held her face in his hands and stroked her hair. He leaned his head to one side, "Evey, I couldn't come back even if I wanted to. The explosion made it impossible for me to go back down into the tunnels, and what with all the people out there I couldn't go back through the alley. It was too risky."

"But—two years? For two years I mourned your death. I had nightmares, everyday I would pray that when I wake up," she stopped and laughed slightly, "I would find you watching your movie and fighting that bloody armor."

V chuckled slightly and looked into her eyes, "Evey, may I ask you something?" Evey nodded in reply. "Would, you dance with me again?" Evey smiled and wiped away her tears. "Of course I would." He helped her up and the two began dancing.

Evey and V were dancing to the soft music; Evey had her head rested on his chest and her arms around his neck. V's arms were wrapped around her waist. "I see your hair grew back." He complimented. Evey smiled, "Yes it has. Although, once or twice I thought about leaving it the way it was."

"Why?"

She hugged him tighter before responding, "Because you did it." V was surprised; he even noticed that his home was still the same. Not one item had he placed was moved. He was touched very deeply and he hugged her even tighter.

"Evey?"

"Yes?"

V looked up towards the ceiling and gulped before he asked her, "Evey, when I-I was in your arms that night, I told you that I fell in love with you." Evey looked up and tried to search his eyes through his mask. They stopped dancing and V took her hands in his, "I was wondering, how you feel about me?" Evey smiled and cupped one side of his mask, "If you would let me take off this bloody mask I would show you." V looked away unsure, he didn't want her to know.

Not yet, it was too soon.

"If it'll make you feel any better, I will wear a blindfold." Evey said. V looked up at her, "Are you sure? It wouldn't make you feel uneasy?"

"My love," V felt his heart jump, "I would do anything for you so please, let me ok?"

V nodded, "As you wish." Evey went into her room, and then came out with her bandana. Then she had V tie it securely around her eyes. As soon as he was sure that she couldn't see anything, he took off his mask. He then took Evey's arms and put them around his neck and he moved in closer bringing his arms around her waist. Evey stood up on her tip-toes and V helped guide her. He met her lips with a light, yet meaningful kiss. He felt his whole body shiver from excitement.

Having been underground for twenty years, and the burns that had once covered his body, he never kissed anybody. So, in truth, Evey was his first kiss and he couldn't be happier.

Evey's tongue slipped out of her mouth and gently licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Immediately, V felt a hot wave go over his entire body. He opened his mouth slightly and deepened the kiss. As soon as they met each other, both their bodies shivered with excitement and pleasure. In this moment, the world didn't exist to either of them. The only thing that existed to them was each other. Evey felt as if she was going to melt in his arms and V had suddenly felt weak at the knees.

They pulled apart and breathed heavily. V placed his mask back on just as Evey took off her blindfold.

"Now do you know how I feel?" She asked, breathless. Underneath his mask, V was crying tears of joy and he pulled Evey into his arms. "Yes." He said, "I love you Evey."

Evey smiled, "And I love you V."

The two held each other and eventually fell asleep in the same bed with his arms wrapped around her as she snuggled up to his body. On this fateful night, the couple had finally found each other and now their lives were complete. But, a new problem is about to arise, one that might very well tear the couple apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Holy crap you guyz i am sooooooooo sorry for the long wait. i had some drama crap to do plus school is starting and just...blah! ok ya, i know this chapter is short(says sorry for 5 hours) but it's a really good chapter and i left off at a really good part. so ya just read and the updates will come sooner and sooner._**

**_Disclaimer: _**Ya i don't own V sadly

Riley sat at his desk reviewing papers that were sprawled all over his desk. He stroked his blonde hair and scratched the back of his head. His blue eyes looked tired as he let out an exasperated sigh. It was hard to believe that his angelic face features could look this distraught and fatigued. His once crisp white polo shirt was now wrinkled and had several patches of dirt in random places. There was knock on his office door. "Come in." He said gruffly. A short, bald man came into the room and stood quietly until he was sure that his boss was ready for a talk.

Riley sat back in his chair and folded his hands on his lap, "What is it now Stanley?"

"Sir, we have completed two floors of cells and I suggest that we leave here as it is possible that the ceiling might collapse if the workers do not put up the metal beams. They asked us to leave so there is not a possibility that anybody will get hurt."

Riley sighed as he stood and grabbed his coat, "Very well."

They walked out and into the dark damp tunnels underground. As they walked, they could hear the workers in the background busily rebuilding the detention center. It was in the same location with one small difference… it was underground. _I promise to fulfill your dream father. I promise._

Riley's father was once a very good friend of the late Adam Sutler. Jonathan, his father, had helped Adam build Larkhill to create the ultimate biological weapon. When Riley was young boy, he had once overheard his father talking to Adam on the phone.

"I would be honored to help you old friend." His father had said. "I'll be there first thing in the morning." He hung up the phone and noticed young Riley standing at the doorway with his pillow in hand. The older man smiled softly, "Why Riley, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep Papa. Where are you going tomorrow?"

His father picked up his son and held him against his waist. He smiled, "Your Papa is going to help Mr. Sutler create a weapon." Young Riley's face brightened with excitement, "Really? What kind?"

"A biological weapon young Riley. Something made with nasty germs and bacteria."

"But why?"

His father winked, "That's a secret." He sat in a nearby chair and sat Riley on his lap. "Son, do you remember what I've always told you?"

"Always eat your vegetables?" the young boy asked innocently. His father chuckled, "No son. That one day I hope you would take my place and assist Mr. Sutler and his family."

The boy smiled, "Oh right ya!" His father hugged him tight, "Riley, I want you to promise me that no matter what, you will always help support Mr. Sutler. That is my dream." Riley clutched his father's shirt, "I promise Papa."

Riley clenched his fists as memories of his father's horrific death came back.

"_Papa where are you going?" called out a now adult Riley. His father strapped on his bullet-proof vest and placed his guns in the holsters. He looked up at his son, "Mr. Creedy has asked me to come with him down to meet V." Riley was shocked, "But what about Chancellor Sutler?"_

"_It concerns Chancellor Sutler that's why I'm going."_

_Riley walked up to him, "Then I'm coming with you." The elder man stood, "No. If-if there is a chance that I don't survive, you must promise me that you will serve under Chancellor Sutler and continue his works. That, my son, is my dream for you."_

_Later On_

_Riley sat down dumbfounded of the news. He had heard that Chancellor Sutler was found murdered along with Mr. Creedy and a few select men. One of them unfortunately was his father. He was stabbed in the forehead, fairly deep into his forehead. Outside he could hear the explosion of Parliament. He clenched his fists as the tears fell onto his fists. That day he had vowed to continue with Sutler's works, starting with Larkhill._

"Sir?" asked Stanley. Riley looked up and saw that he was above ground and was in front of his limo. He looked over to see Stanley staring at him concerned. The blonde shrugged, "It's nothing. Where is he?"

"He's inside the car waiting for you sir." Stanley replied. Riley nodded and went in and sat in the comfortable black leather seat. He looked across from him and saw the man sitting in front of him. "Are you the one who requested to see me?" He asked the mysterious man before him. His face was hidden in the shadow of the car. "Ya that was me." The man replied. "Well, what do you want?"

"I want in on your project. I think you'll find that I have the financial assets you need to push the project ahead."

"Maybe…why do you want to join?"

"For my own personal reasons that are none of your concern."

Riley arched his eyebrow; he certainly did like the man's attitude and his voice had that of one who belonged to a leader. He would need a man like that as his co-captain when he wasn't around. But he was curious as to who exactly this man is. "What's your name? If you want to work with me I want to know your name." He could see the white of the man's teeth as he grinned and leaned forward. "My name is Victor Cunningham."


End file.
